


The Words Left Unsaid

by Nobuhiko_Satori



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuhiko_Satori/pseuds/Nobuhiko_Satori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X asks Zero to move in with him, but things don't turn out quite the way he expected.</p>
<p>Pairing(s): Zero x X.</p>
<p>Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, slight angst.</p>
<p>Note: Disclaimer updated... again. This is an old fic I posted on Rockman Megaman Yaoi Company on Yahoo Groups a few years ago. Slightly edited for a few discrepancies I caught afterwards. Sorry, guys! And yes, I'm still alive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Konnichiwa! Nobu-chan here! Before we get going, please note that this is a one-shot RMX fanfic featuring everyone's favorite Reploid couple: X and Zero. Mmm... And this fic is a lemon, which means this is rated NC-17! Run for the hills! ... ... ... Also note that this fic is done from X's point of view, and it gets real angsty in a hurry, but we all love to torture these two just a little bit, ne? Enjoy! And check out the nice disclaimer below!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Rockman X and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Capcom, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       I don't know what happened.

       He had confessed his true feelings for me just last month, and everything was going great between us. I was finally together with Zero. And I was happy. For the first time in all my life, I honestly felt truly, absolutely happy.

       And then it happened.

       I guess it all started the day before. We had the whole week off. We were both in bed that night, tired, but a good kind of tired. Zero had his arms around me, and I've never felt safer. We were just talking, about our day, about our dreams, everything... and it felt wonderful.

       "Dog or cat?" Zero asked me. We were already done with my dream house. Now we were on to slightly smaller fare. He had his meter-long blonde hair down, and I was running my fingers through it, my head resting on his warm, strong chest. The gold cross I wore around my neck glinted in the faint light of the room. I thought carefully.

       "Hmm... a dog," I replied. I had always liked dogs; next to dolphins they were my favorite animal. And since we can't very well have a dolphin swimming around in my apartment...

       "What kind?" he asked.

       "Uh, wait a minute..." I thought for a moment, before finishing with, "...A Golden Retriever." Then I frowned. "Either that or a Doberman." I looked up into his sapphire-blue eyes, then laughed. He joined in. What with all the troubles we've been through, not to mention the kind of job we had, a pet that could handle itself in a knife fight might come in handy someday.

       "House or car?" I blinked. Excuse me? I looked up at him, arching an eyebrow and throwing him an accusing look. He had this amused look on his face and I frowned. I answered in a toneless voice without even thinking.

       "House." He laughed then, a soft warm laugh, and I smiled, resting my head once more on his bare chest. He wasn't going to get to me that easily...

       "Hmm... Okay, how many kids?"

       "W-what?!" I couldn't believe my ears! That was something I definitely wasn't expecting.

       "I was just curious," he said, shrugging. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

       "W-we're Reploids... w-we can't have..... kids..." I stuttered, blushing slightly. "And besides, we're both boys, remember?" I added, arching an eyebrow and reaching between his legs, running a finger along his length slowly. A slight moan escaped his lips, before he laughed.

       "Yes, I remember," he said, almost defensively. "But humor me. Let's pretend... no, imagine we were going to adopt children. How many would you like?" he asked again.

       "A-adopt?... Kids?..." That thought had never even crossed my mind before. Of course I've wondered what it would be like to have a little kid running around the apartment. Well, maybe not the apartment. Once we got our own house, maybe..... But adopt?... Kids?... _Human_ kids?..... Being a Reploid, I didn't even know if it was legal! But still...

       "Well?" he asked patiently, and I felt embarrassed that I couldn't answer him immediately.

       My blush deepened as I took a deep breath, embarrassed at the thought, before finally saying, "...Two. One of each." I looked up at him again to see another smile cross his face, and for a moment we just stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes. God, I could just lose myself in those eyes...

       Then I had an idea. "Zero?" I said tentatively. He was probably going to say no anyway, but I just felt I had to ask.

       "What is it?"

       "I was just wondering... Why don't you move in with me?" I said hopefully. Suddenly embarrassed at the way I had said it, I tried to explain. "I mean, you've been complaining how lonely it is at your apartment, a-and you spend most of your time here anyway..." I paused, blushing again. "...But, you don't have to say yes..."

       "I don't know..." Zero began.

       "Oh... never mind....." I knew what that meant. He wasn't ready...

       "I mean, I have all this stuff over there. It's gonna take a while to move it all here, y'know?"

       "Huh?!" Again, that was something I definitely wasn't expecting. "Y-you mean... Zero.....?"

       He looked at me with those blue eyes again, and instantly I knew what his answer was. "I'd love to move in with you, X."

       I burst out in tears then, wrapping my arms around him tighter, not wanting to let go. He held me closer, and I just can't help the joy I felt just then. The tears flowed freely now, and he raised a hand up to wipe them off my face.

       "Shhh, X... What's the matter?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

       I looked up at him again, my emerald-green eyes shimmering with tears, and said, "No... nothing's the matter."

       Slowly, he rested a hand at the back of my head and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tongue lightly grazed my lips and I parted them slightly, allowing him entry. Our tongues battled for dominance for I don't know how long, until we parted finally, trying to catch our breath. A long silence followed. It was a while before I finally broke the silence. "Zero..." I started.

       "Yes?" he responded, our faces just a centimeter or two apart.

       "I love you," I said shyly.

       "I love you too, X. Always." We made love again that night, and fell asleep in each other's arms. I had often wondered what it was exactly that I did to deserve Zero. I still couldn't believe it. Zero was finally moving in with me. You couldn't imagine how happy I was.

       The next day all that changed.

       I don't remember how our fight started. I don't even remember much of what we had said exactly. All I do remember was how much we were yelling at each other and how close we were to actually coming to blows that day. It was probably something I said that started it. Oh, we've had our little spats before here and there, but what kind of relationship didn't have its share of arguments? But this was more than just a small argument; it was a fight. My first real fight with Zero.

       "You take that back!!!" I remember shouting, at a comment Zero had made.

       "Why should I?!" Zero asked venomously. "Can't handle the truth, can you? Childish..." He turned to walk away then.

       "How dare you?! Take that back! Zero, don't you dare walk out that door! Don't you dare!!!" I called out after him. Ignoring me, he walked towards the door to leave. I was furious! I had always been teased as being too childish for my own good by the other Maverick Hunters, but not once did I ever think Zero himself would say that about me. Looking for something to catch his attention, I settled for upturning the end table next to the sofa as we walked by it, dumping everything on it in one sweep of my hand. "GODDAMMIT, ZERO! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"

       Big mistake.

       He turned then, eyes flashing with a fury I'd only seen before on the battlefield. They softened slightly all of a sudden, seeing something on the floor. He bent over to pick it up. My heart stopped as I realized what it was. It was a photograph. _Our_ photograph.

       It was a photograph Zero had taken while we were in bed. No, nothing like that. The photo was actually kind of cute. We were in bed under white sheets, my head resting on his shoulder while he had his right arm around me, his left arm outstretched and holding the camera as he took the picture. He was looking at the camera with that smile he reserved only for me, and I was looking at him, my cheeks a faint shade of red. It was taken with a digital camera he'd found in my dresser the day after he confessed his true feelings for me. The day after we first made love.

       He eyed the photograph carefully, his eyes focusing on the spiderweb crack in the glass over where his face should have been. He looked at me, those beautiful blue eyes of his filled with sadness. I realized what I had done then, and I panicked.

       "Oh my God...! Zero, I-... I didn't mean to..." I pleaded, trying to explain. The one thing I feared most in life was losing him. Even back when we weren't romantically involved I couldn't imagine life without him. But now it looked like my greatest fear was coming true. The anger, the *hatred* returned in his eyes then. Suddenly he thrust the photograph into my hands, and without another word he turned, opened the door, and left. "Z-Zero, please... don't.....! Zero...!!!" I called after him, but it was too late.

       He was gone.

       ".....What have I done...?" I fell to my knees then, tears welling up in my eyes. I felt something deep down inside me break just then, and I finally broke down, holding the broken photograph close to my chest. "Oh God, I'm sorry...! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!... Please, Zero... come back..... please..." I cried, rocking myself back and forth. I knew he wouldn't hear me, but I couldn't help it. I clutched the photograph closer to my heart as the pain there began to build.

       I must've cried there for hours, because by the time I managed to pull enough of myself together, it was already mid-afternoon. Not really in the mood for a late lunch alone, I got up off the floor and headed outside for some distraction, wiping the tears away as I went. I must've looked like a piece of work just then, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Zero.

       I debated going up to his apartment to apologize, but decided against it for now. We only would've just started yelling again, and I didn't want that. We both needed to cool off and calm down. The apologies could wait until then.

       Hoping for some much needed distraction from my heartache, I headed for my usual haunts. First I headed for the local toy shop, hoping to get the latest Gundam model. I planned on building the thing the rest of the day, at least until I had calmed down a bit more, but came up short as I remembered they were closed for inventory today. Flagging down a cab, I decided to head for the mall. After all, it was a pretty big place. There was bound to be something there to distract me.

       I arrived at the mall not fifteen minutes later, stepping through the doors and managing not to show the world just how miserable I felt that day. Going for the escalators, I headed for my favorite anime specialty shop.

       About a minute later I arrived there. I had always loved anime, especially the stuff from the 1990s. They had recently begun reissuing the stuff, remastering video, sharpening the audio, and enhancing special effects as they went. They were still mostly in 2D, which was how things were supposed to be. They had even begun re-releasing stuff other than the videos too -- like toys, soundtracks, posters, art books, the works -- all redone somewhat for the 22nd century. I went to work then. I looked over some posters, some video disks, even managed to buy a few Yu-Gi-Oh booster packs, but for the life of me everything I looked at reminded me of Zero.

       I remembered the times we'd spend in front of the TV watching the new video disks I had bought earlier that day, munching on a bowl of popcorn. Though he sometimes didn't get the storylines, he liked them all nonetheless, especially the Evangelion series, and he was always good company. That did me in. My interest quickly waning, I left to find other ways to torture myself.

       The arcade was a nice break. All those flashing lights, the sounds, the people running around, there was no way I couldn't distract myself here. I got a few tokens from the booth and headed for my favorite game in the arcade.

       It was a 3D shooting game. Basically you stepped onto a platform, either alone or with a partner, put on a visor, grabbed a gun, and started blowing up aliens in a three-dimensional battlefield, with bugs coming at you from every direction, whether it was above you, below you, behind you, or from either side, and they never came at you from the same place twice. I was doing just fine until about halfway through the game. I kept expecting some of the bugs to get blown up by a second player for some reason. I had already lost a couple of lives and was down to my last token because of it. And I still couldn't shake that feeling. That was when I suddenly remembered; this was Zero's favorite game too.

       I remembered the times we'd spend here, playing this game, standing back-to-back and pounding rounds into every bug that came charging at us. We were in perfect harmony whenever we played that game, almost as if we could read each other's mind. I'd turn, getting down on one knee as I went, and take out a bug coming up on our left, while Zero would extend his right arm over my head and take out one coming in from the right, always taking out a bug the other one couldn't quite catch in time, while we took out boss aliens at our own pace...

       That was when it charged at me. I was so distracted by my thoughts about Zero that I didn't even see it coming. When I finally did see it, the damned thing was already on top of me, and there wasn't a bloody thing I could do about it. I leveled my gun at its head, squeezing off a round just barely... when a sound told me I was out of ammo... and as the thing came crashing down on top of me, I ducked down, letting out a scream.....

       .....And the whole field disintegrated into a grid of green lines running up the walls of what looked to be a black room, the words "GAME OVER" flashing above my head in red. I picked myself up slowly, blushing in embarrassment as I realized just how silly I must have looked just then. Pulling off the visor, I saw that everyone in the arcade was looking at me, and I felt even more embarrassed. "E-excuse me..." I mumbled, and I quickly stepped down the platform and ran out the nearest exit.

       Deciding to walk home, I slowly treaded through throngs of people down the sidewalk. It was almost six, and the streets were filled with rush-hour traffic. I had been walking for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, when I realized I was standing in front of a coffee shop. *Our* coffee shop.

       I remembered when Zero and I would go here. We've been here countless times before on our dates. We were always very discreet whenever we went out in public, but here we could tell each other what we felt for one another without people staring at us. He'd even kissed me here once, the first time we'd ever kissed in public. It was a quick kiss, lasting no more than a second or two, but I could feel the love there nonetheless. The manager was an acquaintance of ours, and so if anyone didn't like what they were seeing, they had him to contend with. This was one of the few places where we felt we could express our feelings towards each other without the prejudice so common in the outside world. The same world we were always fighting to save...

       "Zero..."

       I could feel the tears coming then, and I had to fight to keep from making another scene. I couldn't stand it anymore and I started running towards my apartment building, tears stinging in my eyes.

       Finally reaching my apartment, I fell onto my knees again and started crying once more. The pain in my heart had begun to build again. I clutched at my chest, the pain I felt before becoming more intense. "...Hurts..... Oh God, it hurts so much...!" I curled up on the floor then, the pain was just too overwhelming by this point. "Please, Zero... make it stop..... Come back... please... I'll do anything...! Just please come back..... Come back to me, Zero... please..." I managed between sobs. I knew there was no way he could hear me, but I never was able to keep my emotions in check for very long. I just hoped that, maybe...

       The chime that was my apartment's doorbell sounded. At first I didn't even notice it, but when it rang again for the third time, I ignored it, wanting to be miserable in peace. When it rang again, and again, I finally yelled out, "Go away! Leave me alone!!!" The chimes stopped for a moment, and I thought whoever it was that sounded the chime had gone... until I heard a voice.

       "X..."

       I looked up slowly, not quite believing my ears.  _No, it couldn't be..._ I thought.

       "X, please... open the door..." Slowly, I picked myself up and walked towards the door, hesitating for a moment when my hand touched the cool metal of the doorknob. 'Please, God...' I remember thinking, clutching the gold cross hanging around my neck, _Please, let it be him..._ I opened the door...

       ...And there he was, standing outside my door, with this sad look on his face. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up and fully recognized who it was...

       "Zero...?"

       We just stood there, looking at each other, into the other's eyes, for how long I'm not sure. All I remember next was when he captured my lips with his own in a soul-searing kiss, while he guided me back into my apartment. I think he kicked the door closed, or maybe I did, but I heard it click shut behind us as we passed through the threshold. God, how much I missed him... his touch... his voice... his taste... his smell... And all of a sudden the kiss ended, leaving us both panting for breath. Through my passion-hazed mind I managed to find the words to tell him how much I was sorry for what had happened.

       "...Z-Zero..... I-, I'm sorry... I didn't mean-..." He cut me off, placing a finger on my lips.

       "Shhh... Don't talk, X... don't talk....." He leaned back down and kissed me again, silencing my protests. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth once more, savoring Zero's taste as he explored every crevice, his hand running through my dark-brown hair. Breaking the kiss, he then moved on to attack my neck, nipping lightly at the flesh there, causing me to moan at the sensation. He then moved up, trailing butterfly kisses along my neck, until he found that sensitive spot just behind my ear. I let out a strangled moan at that, and Zero's assault only increased in ferocity. He knew every inch of my body intimately, and so knew every weak spot I had, and being an expert tactician he knew exactly how to use that knowledge effectively.

       Oh, how much I wanted to give in just then... but not there. As he moved to take off my shirt, I caught him by the wrist, and managed to say, "No... not here....." When he looked at me with slightly confused eyes, I added hastily through ragged breaths, "...Not here..... bedroom..."

       Somehow we managed to stumble our way to my bedroom, the door clicking shut behind us. He led me towards the bed still kissing, not once letting go of me. Kicking off our shoes as we went, he laid me down onto the bed, his hands now moving unhindered to pull up my shirt over my head. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull it over my head, and continued as soon as he threw it onto the floor. I shivered slightly, whether from the cold air biting into my skin or from Zero's actions, I wasn't sure, but as soon as he saw this he moved his hands over my bare chest, warming me up. I blushed at the contact, and let out a gasp as one hand grazed my left nipple. Smiling, he leaned down and captured the sensitive nub between his lips, rolling it around with his tongue while his left hand moved up to toy with the other. I had to fight back a scream as he did this. Zero kept working on the flesh until it became pebble-hard, before he moved on to pay equal attention to the other. I ran my fingers through his golden-blonde hair, holding him close. I wanted to touch him so badly, but I didn't want him to stop either...

       "Take your shirt off, Zero..... let me touch you..." I begged, it was just too much. He stopped what he was doing, and pulling himself up into a sitting position he slid off his black shirt up and over his head. I bit my lip as I saw the muscles and those broad shoulders underneath, and I just couldn't help running my hands over that soft, smooth skin. I reached up and slowly moved my hands over his smooth chest, feeling the hard, synthetic muscles beneath my fingers. That was when he reached behind his head, finding the clasp that tied his hair off at the back of his neck and undoing it, letting his blonde hair fall freely as he leaned forward to kiss me again. Damn, he looked so beautiful with his hair down...

       His hands began to move then, moving down along my body until he found my belt and quickly undid it, letting it fall to the floor when he finished. Unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper, he slowly pulled my pants down, taking my underwear with it. Throwing the last of my clothes onto the floor, he looked my naked form over from head to toe, my face turning a bright shade of red under his gaze.

       "Beautiful..." he said after a minute. My blush deepened even more. He leaned forward again and kissed me, before he let his hand wander down to grip my throbbing erection, causing me to gasp into the kiss and jerk up at the touch. He started a slow stroking motion as he slowly made his way down, trailing butterfly kisses down my toned chest as he went. He stopped for a moment, dipping his tongue into my navel, still teasing. My hands were running fingers through his blonde locks insistently. God, this was torture! But I didn't want to rush him...

       "ANH!" I gasped as he licked the tip of my erection, wiping off the clear moisture that had accumulated there from all his teasing. I bit my lip, fighting back a moan as he started licking up and down my length, swirling his tongue around the tip. "Zero... please...!" I begged. He stopped. I looked down at him to see him looking up at me, this mischievous glint in his eyes. He winked at me, and bending back down he took me into his mouth slowly. I let out a gasp as he began to suck on my rock-hard shaft, gently at first but becoming more insistent. He pulled back slightly, flicking his tongue out over the sensitive tip, before he took me in again completely. My head fell back onto the pillows as he began a steady motion, moving my length in and out of his mouth slowly. I still had my hands running through his hair, and I grabbed fistfulls of his hair at what he was doing to me. I didn't pull on his hair or force him down on me, I could never do that to him, but it felt so _good_...

He picked up the pace then, as if reading my thoughts, and I began to buck my hips in time to his movements, but it wasn't a few seconds after that when he pinned them down with his elbows. I let out a moan at that, but gave him complete control nonetheless. "Ahhh... ngh...! Oh God, Zero..... unhh!... Mmhhh... please..... Zero..." He started sucking on my shaft again, and I couldn't help the sounds that escaped me. Damn, he's so good at this. He knew just what to do to bring me to the edge and keep me there for as long as he wanted. I tried to hold on for as long as I could, trying to make it last longer, but it wasn't long before he sped up again, and I felt myself start to fall.

       "Ah!... Z-Zero...! I-... I'm gonna.....! AAHHHHH!!!" I released then, spilling my seed into Zero's mouth. He took as much of it in as possible, swallowing as much as he could, but some of it still managed to spill out of the corners of his mouth. When I finished, he licked me clean, and looking up he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. I noted through half-lidded eyes that he was smiling and still had that playful glint in his eyes. He pulled himself up, and captured my lips in a deep kiss. I could still taste myself in his mouth, a salty yet slightly sweet taste, and it only served to arouse me even more. He broke the kiss then, both of us catching our breath.

       "X..."

       "Zero..."

       For a minute we just looked at each other, seeing just how beautiful the other was. Just then I noticed Zero was still wearing his pants. That won't do. Finally I reached up, and placed both palms against his smooth chest, feeling his heart pounding, and moved them down, finally resting my hands on Zero's belt.

       He caught my hands in his and said, "X, let me..." It was my turn to cut him off, shaking my head.

       "No, Zero. Please... let me..." He loosened his grip then, and allowed me to undo his pants, sliding them down the first few inches with his boxer-briefs and revealing his hardened manhood, the tip glistening with his need. I blushed furiously, and let Zero slide the clothing the rest of the way off and throw them to the floor. Now he knelt before me, between my legs and completely naked. I blushed again, seeing his body completely before me. "God, Zero... you're so beautiful..."

       It was his turn to blush slightly at the comment, before he leaned back down to kiss me once more. Then he moved to my ear and whispered, "Are you ready, X?" He emphasized the question by running his tongue along my earlobe, causing me to shiver at the sensation.

       "Yes, Zero," I responded weakly, my breaths starting to quicken once again.

       He pulled himself up then, before placing three fingers in his mouth one by one, coating them with saliva. Once satisfied that they were coated enough, he parted my legs and probed my entrance with one finger. Looking up to me for permission, I nodded, and he slipped one finger inside me. At first my body fought the intrusion, the pain shooting through me. I bit my lip and forced myself to relax, and after a while the pain dissolved somewhat. I could feel him move his finger within me, and soon he added a second finger to the first. The pain returned again, but I still managed to fight it off. He moved the two digits in a scissoring motion, as if looking for something while he stretched me. And then he hit it; that spot deep inside that made me see sparks behind my eyelids. I let out a sharp gasp at that, and after the initial burst of pleasure I relaxed into his touch. Then he added a third finger, but there was little pain this time. Slowly pushing the digits deep into me, he searched for that spot again, and when he found it I let out another gasp as my body arched off the bed from the mindblowing touch. He began to move them slowly, in and out of me, and I let my head fall back, eyes closed, loving the feel of someone's fingers inside me. I wasn't long before I began to rock my hips along to his movements, meeting him as he pushed his fingers into me.

       "Zero... keep going....." I moaned. I managed to open my eyes partway, and noticed his eyes too were only partially open, watching where his fingers pumped in and out of me. "More, Zero..... please, more... ahh..." I begged, and he kept going. Soon however, he stopped, pulling his fingers out of me slowly. I let out a moan of disappointment at that, and opened my eyes to see what had happened. I saw him spit into his right hand then, before he brought it to his raging erection, coating himself with saliva. I blushed again at that erotic sight. I knew what was next.

       He positioned himself between my legs and placed the tip of his shaft at my entrance, making me gasp at the contact. He looked up at me then, and asked, "Are you sure, X?"

       I nodded. "Yes, Zero... take me..."

       Gripping me by the hips, he slowly pushed into me, making me wince in pain. He stopped for a moment, looking at my face, before he pushed forward again. It didn't hurt much actually, but it always did just a little bit, and I didn't mind; the pain made me feel alive, and not just some machine made out of spare parts and military surplus. He stopped again midway, worried a little bit. I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, and said, "It's okay... go on." He took a deep breath and, bracing his arms under mine, pushed himself all the way in. I let out a moan as I felt his length become completely sheathed within me. He gasped.

       "God, X... you're so tight....." I blushed, my eyes closed. It felt so good to have him inside me. I felt complete. I could almost feel his pulse through his hardened shaft, deepening our connection. He let me adjust to the intrusion, waiting. I opened my eyes after a minute, biting my lip, and nodded.

       Zero moved slowly, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in, making me moan at the delicious friction. I grabbed onto his shoulders, and he placed an arm at the small of my back and his other around the back of my shoulder, pulling me closer. I gasped at the feel of his skin on mine as he moved within me, drawing pleasured moans from the both of us. I wanted more. Tightening my grip on his shoulders I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him deeper. He moaned at that, pausing only for an instant, before he thrust into me hard.

       "AHH!!!" I gasped, my vision going white with pleasure as he found that bundle of nerves deep inside. A small corner of my mind thought it strange that we should have places like that on our bodies, and that we could achieve orgasm for that matter; we were only Reploids, after all. But all that was shoved from my mind as soon as Zero thrust in again, and again, hitting that spot with every thrust. "Anh!... God, Zero...! Aahhhn..... mmh... oh, God..... more... ah... hahhh... more!... Harder, Zero..... nghhh... faster...! PLEASE!" I pleaded, tightening my grip on his shoulders even more. He sped up, driving himself deep and hard into me. He pushed into me again and again, his thrusts becoming rougher with each passing minute. Releasing his shoulders I let myself fall back onto the sheets then, my mind awash with what Zero was doing. He spoke then, emphasizing each word with a thrust of his hips.

       "Unnh...! Dammit... X... you're..... so beautiful... like this...!" I would have blushed again, but by this point my head was thrashing wildly against the pillow, my hands white from gripping the sheets tightly. Just when I thought I couldn't possibly take any more, Zero placed one hand on my throbbing erection and began roughly pumping my shaft in time to his thrusts, my breaths becoming short and ragged. My hips started bucking wildly of their own accord, meeting his every thrust while driving my length into his hand. He ran his thumb across the tip, and I almost lost it. I was so close...

       "...Don't stop... Zero, please... unhhh... don't stop..... so close...!" I gasped, trying to hold on as long as I could. Leaning over, he silenced my pleas with a deep kiss. And just before I let myself fall once more, he spoke.

       "Not yet..... nghh... wait for me..."

       "...But, Zero....." I started, but he cut me off.

       "Wait for me...!"

       I never could deny him anything, and grabbing onto his shoulders once more I held on, letting out a cry as he thrust in harder and faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over. God, I was so close. My hips began bucking uncontrollably, my need for release only feeding my passion as it built. He drove himself deeper and harder into me, and my nails dug into the skin of his back, the pain seeming to fuel his need. I could tell he was close, and it wasn't long before I started to lose control completely. "Zero, please...! Now...? I can't..... ahh! I can't... hold on...!"

       "X...!"

       "Zero...!!!"

       "Now!!!"

       "AAANNHHHHH!!!" I screamed as I found my release, climaxing violently and spraying my seed onto his hand and all over both mine and Zero's chest, my muscles clamping down on his length. At the same instant, Zero cried out and found his own release, filling me with warmth as his essence flowed deep within me.

       We collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard from the force of our release. When we had recovered enough, Zero reluctantly pulled out of me, making me moan in disappointment at the loss of contact. He made up for it however, pulling me into his strong arms and holding me tightly against his chest. We stayed just like that for I don't know how long, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that we were together once more.

       "Zero..." I started to speak, but he cut me off, placing a finger on my lips.

       "Don't say it..."

       "But, Zero... " I started to explain, fear creeping into my voice at the thought that I had read the entire situation wrong. He cut me off again.

       "No... don't," he said, shaking his head, before he finished with, "I don't want to jinx it." It took a while for me to register what he had just said, and I smiled. I hadn't read the situation wrong after all. Far from it. He just didn't want to take any more chances. Pulling myself up, I placed a soft, chaste kiss upon his lips, and he leaned into it, and so did I, enjoying the warmth our bodies now shared.

       Breaking the kiss, I laid my head down on his strong chest once more, his cybernetic heartbeat becoming a soft lullaby as I drifted off to sleep. And just before sleep finally overtook me, I thought of the words I had left unsaid:

_I love you, Zero..._

       The next day, Zero moved in with me. And I've never been happier since.

 

 

~*~THE END~*~

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTES: Dear Lord, this is embarrassing..... My first fanfic ever... and my first lemon to boot! Can anyone tell? Comments, questions, suggestions, and violent reactions are highly welcomed! Flame away! ... ... ... Did I really just say that?


End file.
